Just Once
by letgolaughing
Summary: Day 6 of EC Week! Sleeping Curse. I know it's late but oh well. Rated M as requested!


**as requested, I've got some smut for you all ;) Day 6 of EC Week, Sleeping Curse. I know it's late but it's been busy over here. But better late than never! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"David."

"Regina," he sighed irritably at her umpteenth interruption.

"You can't do this."

"Regina, it will be fine for god's sake. It's just a sleeping curse! You said so yourself!" He argued back as he turned from the spinning wheel that Gold had halted once more with an irritable scowl of his own.

"It is just a sleeping curse! If you have someone to wake you up after!"

"Snow will be there to wake me up, Regina."

"It's a netherworld, David! You're not actually there, your cursed body is sitting here in Gold's shop! No kiss from your wife will wake you!" She argued and didn't appreciate the sudden bitterness that the word 'wife' left on her tongue. That hadn't happened before.

"When she gets back she will," he reasoned tiredly and she seemed to grow a little more wild eyed and frantic as she stepped closer to him.

"And if she doesn't come back? If she dies out there?"

"She's not going to-"

"You don't know Cora, David! She will kill her without so much as a thought! And if she doesn't then she'll have her set up on a silver platter for me when she gets here!"

"Regina, calm down," he tried to soothe as he stood up and turned to face her.

"Don't tell me to calm down, David!" She cried out in a panic, confused as to what was beating through her dark heart. She wanted to swat his hands off her arms. She hated being handled like she was fragile. But his touch was warm and somewhat comforting so she couldn't quite get her muscles to cooperate in pushing him away. In fact it was quite the opposite.

Instead of swatting his grip away she stepped in to him and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. It startled them both and undoubtedly both Henry and Gold as well. He was tense and her instincts were screaming out in confusion and outrage at what was happening but her heart overruled them and her kiss was insistent. And he did give in.

All of the seemingly harmless flirting, banter, vulnerable companionship, and utter loneliness came bubbling back to the surface at once. She could have cried when his mouth softened beneath hers and her brow furrowed as such. Her fingers threaded through his hair and took hold while his tentative grip on her sides grew firm. And then his kiss followed suit as her head bobbed back with his force and her softened hands slipped to hold either side of his face.

It came to a halt gently and the pair of them panted slowly in response, their breaths mingling as their eyes focused on one another's lips. They were both stunned and confused and the room was dead silent but neither of them made a move to get away from one another. They held each other and the only sound that cut through the air was Henry's panic when her fingers honed in on the pull of her sleeping curse.

"Mom!" He shouted in terror as he leapt forward when her arm fell behind her and her finger touched the spindle.

"Regina!" Rumple growled furiously through his teeth when he saw the blood on her finger and felt a cold fear trickle in to his chest. He had been counting on her power should things get out of hand.

She started going slack against him and immediately his arms wrapped around her to keep her standing against him, "Regina, what the hell did you just do?!"

"Look after Henry for me," she breathed and then felt herself fall away in to darkness.

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

...

She wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. Not that they could see, hear, or feel anyway. It was unnerving. So Henry nuzzled his face back in to her neck and hugged the blanket closer around them both. The fact that her skin remained warm was the only thing that convinced him she was still alive. It didn't stop his tears from silently rolling down his cheeks though when he closed his eyes.

Why had she done this? Why would she put herself under a sleeping curse with no one to wake her? She wasn't a typical fairytale princess who had a prince galavanting through the forest that she would fall for in an instant. She was a queen. She was different and distrusting.

His eyes flicked up to David when the distressed man walked in to the back room and a small piece of conflicted hope flickered in his young heart. If Prince Charming could bring him back his mother and give her a happy ending surely it would be worth the distress of leaving Snow...right? "Did you fall in love with my mom?" He asked quietly against her skin and David's startled eyes found his. He must have thought he was asleep beside her.

"...No..." He replied softly and felt a deeper ache in his chest when Henry closed his eyes and nodded his face back in to Regina's neck. If David didn't know any better he would say the scene before his eyes was heartwarming and sweet. A broken mother asleep with her son holding her close, a blanket wrapped around them. But it was neither heartwarming or sweet. It was heartbreaking and painful to watch the helpless boy cling to his seemingly dead mother.

It had been hours. The sun had long since fallen below the horizon and the sky was black. But David couldn't take Henry away from her. He himself couldn't even leave her there in Gold's shop. "Have you tried to wake her?" He asked and the boy shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked softly as he crouched down beside the cot so he could better look in to Henry's eyes.

"Because what if she doesn't love me enough? What if I don't love her enough?"

"Henry," he cooed out on a gentle breath and Henry sniffed and buried his teary face in to her neck.

"What if I do kiss her and she doesn't wake up?"

"Henry, your mother loves you more than anything in the world. It was her adamant argument throughout this whole plan that she should go under so that you wouldn't be without your family."

"But she is my family!" He cried out miserably, "she is my mom!"

"She knows that. But we made her believe you wished to stay away from her and made her believe you didn't see her as your mother."

"But I do! And I don't want to stay away from her, I was just mad! And stubborn! And now she's in a sleeping curse!"

"Hey it's not your fault," he tried to calm him but his arms only wound tighter around Regina, "the blame is on all of us, Henry."

"Henry, your mother loves you with every fibre in her being," Rumple assured kindly after he walked in to the room and stood beside the kneeling Prince, "it is something I envy her for. So it is up to you to decide if you truly love her the same. If you do then I haven't a single doubt that she will wake up under your kiss."

Henry studied Gold for a long time contemplating the kind and generous honesty on his face before he looked to David who smiled and nodded. Then he looked to his mother and contemplated what he felt for her and if she loved him the same. He really wanted her to love him as much as Rumplestiltskin said she did. He didn't want her to just be the Evil Queen. He wanted her to be his mom and she had been trying so hard to be good hadn't she? She was helping them get Snow and Emma back and he knew she didn't particularly want them back.

He missed her. He missed his mother.

With what shaky courage and faith he had that she loved him as much as he loved her, he pressed a kiss to her soft cheek. In an instant there was a rush of warmth and a breeze of air that left him tingling and a little bit terrified but he didn't have much time to worry about it for his mother shot up with a loud gasp of air, "mom!" He cried out as he flung his arms around her and held her tight. She was tense and shaky and it felt like she was going to push him away from her but he held on tight.

She didn't know where she was or what was going on or who was clinging to her side but she felt trapped and confused. The last thing she remembered was she was being chased by the nightmares of her past and now she was in this room with something suffocating her. She was about to scream and tear the thing off of her but stopped when something touched her arm and her eyes found kindness and worry in David's blue eyes. Then everything came back to her. She had put herself in a sleeping curse and apparently...someone just woke her up. She knew damn well it wasn't David. So her head snapped to the thing still holding her hostage and when she saw Henry her shoulders slumped and her body relaxed as her lingering fear dissolved in to a tentative hope and an impending emotional breakdown, "Henry?"

He laughed a sudden sob against the side of her chest at her quiet voice and then sucked in a shaky breath, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart," she told him easily with a variation of his laughed sob as tears pricked her eyes, "oh I love you so much," she breathed as she hugged him tight against her.

"Please don't leave me like that again."

His shaky voice was a knife to her heart and she cried and tangled her fingers though his hair. She was simply overwhelmed with the fact that he did love her. Truly and fully, despite everything, he loved her. "I'm sorry, my son."

...

He had taken her home by convincing her she was in no state to drive. Which was only half the truth. What he really wanted was to know why she had kissed him. And why he wanted it to happen again.

Her hand was still shaking when she tried to bring a glass of water to her lips. Not as much as they had been when they were leaving Gold's shop, but shaking nonetheless. "Did you find Snow?" He asked gently so as not to startle her. She flinched anyway.

"Uh-m...yes, yes she was there. She was rather befuddled as to what I was doing there but I told her to stop being a foolish little princess and to listen to what I had to say," she tried to lighten her voice but it was hard when the images of her curse lingered in her mind, "amongst other various things I wish not to repeat, she says hello."

"Hmm," he hummed with a smile and pivoted so he leaned back against the edge of the counter so he could see her face rather than the back of her head. She remained right beside him with her eyes on her glass in her hands and away from his. "Henry's asleep."

"Good," she nodded and took a deep breath, "I uh...I had hoped he could wake me up but I...I didn't know for sure considering..."

"He loves you, Regina."

"It is such a relief to know that," she breathed softly and then swallowed, her eyes still down.

"You alright?" He nodded at her and she smiled and nodded. But then she started shaking her head.

"I am just not exactly keen on going back there at the moment," she tried to laugh but it was quiet and unsteady, "I'll just make a pot of coffee and turn on the tv or something...keep myself awake..." She finished in a near whisper as she moved her thumb over the side of her glass. When she was strong enough she looked him in the eye and saw the question burning in his eyes that she knew she was going to find. It didn't take long for him to bring it to his lips either.

"Why did you kiss me?"

It took time to answer that question. He was kind about it. There was certainly no accusation or disgust or anger and she would call him several unfriendly titles if he had portrayed any such thing for he had kissed her back just as much as she kissed him. Still it was appreciated and sent her defences crumbling down. It didn't mean she had a good answer for him though, "...I'd like to say it was to distract you from pricking your finger...but you and I both know that isn't true."

"The thought had crossed my mind," he agreed and his tone revealed he had come to the same conclusion as she had.

"I am not particularly good at coping with the threat of losing those I care about it...I tend to lash out...kissing them is new to me," she admitted with a soft and uneasy laugh as her eyes fell to her glass again.

"You care about me?" He questioned and she shifted her weight in discomfort on the topic but answered anyway.

"I have grown to consider you a friend, yes...you are much better company when you're not tailing your infuriating wife."

The insult that covered her insecurity. There was always at least one. It made him smile a little, "you're not so bad yourself," he replied and she smiled a little. Just a simple and pretty little smile that he got to see more and more each day.

"You are awfully accepting of it..." She inquired subtly and instantly grew concerned for his reply. It didn't help that he was silent for a good long while before he answered.

"You are a beautiful woman, Regina. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about you like that before. Especially as of late now that you have started to let me in...you may not mean everything to me, Regina, but you certainly do not mean nothing," he told her honestly and when he looked at her he found her looking him straight in the eye. She was curious and wary but what he focused on was the need and lust for human contact. A need he felt all too strongly in himself.

They stared at one another like that for a good long while in silence before David gave in and leaned closer to her. His fingers moved softly over hers and encouraged her to place her glass on the counter and she did but neither of them moved from where they stood. She kept her front against the counter and he kept his back to it. The only change was that their hips were touching and their turned faces were closer. She could feel his steady breath against her lips and she was mildly frustrated that he could portray such calmness while her heart was thrumming in her ears and she had completely forgotten how to breathe.

The touch of his fingers trailing along her stomach just above the waist of her pressed trousers caused a fire to roar inside her and her lips to part with a shaky exhale. It took everything she had to suppress the moan ready in her throat. "This is a mistake," she breathed but his nose nudged her cheek and his wandering fingers slid slowly up her side above her opposite hip and then back down just as slowly before tracing the the waist of her trousers once more. She was a mess of shivers and pooling heat in her needy arousal and he didn't stop.

He was waiting for her to give in and he was making quick work of whittling her away. She complied with a tip of her forehead against his. Hardly a moment later his mouth was moving with hers in a kiss that turned her to absolute putty in his hands. Her chest and stomach were fluttering out of control and when she offered to pivot, he took full advantage and stepped in to her and urged her to turn. He was kind and respectful but he was bold and sure as he carefully pinned her back to her kitchen counter. The kiss was deepened in moments.

Lips and jaws gave way and his heady kiss had her moaning slowly and lowly in her throat as her brow furrowed in absolute pleasure. Of all the things she knew this man was, a good kisser was not one of them. He kissed her with his entire body. He curled over, pushing her backward just so over the counter and when he swivelled his head her hands lifted to hold his face while his remained low on her hips. It was breathtaking.

She encouraged him with a swivel of her hips against him when he started pulling her shirt from her trousers. His hands were warm and pushed her over the edge. Her restraint was lost and she started pulling at his clothes while their kiss grew even more heated and messy with their frustration and arousal. And loneliness.

She needed him. All of him. Her heat was throbbing between her thighs as he shrugged his shirt off him and she pulled at his belt while his kiss filled her mouth. Hands were everywhere, breaths were short and harsh, and the next thing she knew she was being lifted and placed on the counter after finally getting his pants open. Her shirt, shoes, trousers, and pants had all been thrown around the kitchen with his shirt and belt. She was panting against his mouth as he was hers, huffing and moaning and whimpering, their lips feeling bruised and swollen but neither one willing to stop.

Her legs hooked around his hips and pulled him as close to her as the cabinetry would allow and while his hands roamed her bare thighs and their eyes focused on one another's lips. There was tension and there was plenty of it and she encouraged it to snap as she arched her back closer to him and traced her fingers over the lines in his chiselled torso with a hiss through her teeth. It was plenty motivation to get his mouth back on hers and he didn't hesitate to do just that.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew damn well that it was wrong. But it had been months without any physical contact and he knew that that was no excuse but he just couldn't stop. Her skin was so soft, her lips were warm, her muscles strong, her hair like silk, her scent surrounded him, her voice a siren call, and her taste, oh her taste, "you are absolutely divine," he huffed against her lips and then dove to her neck as he hooked his fingers in to her black bra to tug at it and free one of her breasts.

She moaned and swore and when his hand moved from her thigh and pressed to the small of her back, she stretched taller and his mouth kissed it's way down to her breast. He nipped and he sucked and she whimpered and panted her encouragement as her fingernails raked over his sides and his back. "David," she called to catch his attention but was distracted with a particular combination of teeth and tongue over her pebbled nipple.

His skin was crawling with sharp and thrilling shivers at the strangled moan that left her lips and he revelled in it before he flicked his tongue over her one last time before lifting his face to hers. He was immediately dizzied by the hot panting breaths against his lips, "yes?"

"Mmmm," she whimpered as she threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him again just because she couldn't stop herself. "Henry has a tendency to venture down for water in the middle of the night," she explained quickly and quietly and went in for another kiss but stopped herself, "I want you in my bed," she moaned and couldn't stop the needy little whimper that laced her next exhale.

He crushed her in another kiss, wanting more than was even possible but trying for it anyway. He was far too gone to stop now. He didn't even want to stop, "take me there," he breathed and kissed her again.

She slid from the counter, pulling his head down with her as she stood back on her bare feet. With a thought, she and him and all of their scattered clothing were enveloped in purple smoke and when it dissipated she pushed him backward until he fell on to her bed. She pushed him on to his back as she straddled his lap and moved her hands over her body with a long and satisfied moan as his eyes raked over her figure and hers appreciated his bare torso and arms.

She unclasped her bra behind her back and when she tossed it to the side he moaned and hissed with a snarl of lust in its purest form, "fuck," the corners of her mouth merely curled up in response as her hands pushed up over her breasts before she let them fall with a slight bounce. He sat up quickly, taking her hips in her hands and flipping them around so she landed on her back on the bed and he kept her pinned there with his weight on top of her and his mouth silencing her laughter with a kiss.

Her fingers combed through his hair and took a firm grip as he left heated wet kisses over every inch of her. His hands roamed the curves of her flawless figure and soon enough his mouth was on her pelvis and going lower, "silence this room," he warned and she groaned as she arched her back off the bed. He waited impatiently for the shimmer of her magic to cloak the room and once it had, his mouth found her clit and her heel dug in to his back while his fingers did the same to her hip to keep her leg over his shoulder.

She was wet and warm and it was so easy to slide two fingers inside her and listen to her cry out and feel her squirm. Her fingers pulled at his hair but he was too focused on seeing what other sounds he could coax from her to care. He curled his fingers as he pumped and she swore and gasped and continued to do so as her legs vibrated and her muscles twitched.

He had found just the right spot and she groaned and shouted as his tongue worked on her clit and his fingers maintained that delicious pace and position. "Shit!" She cried out as she pushed her head back in to her bed and pulled at his hair with one hand while the other fisted at her blankets. "That feels so good," she whimpered as she tried to find breath through her convulsing muscles. Her hips twitched with the change of pressure from his tongue and her hands stretched above her head with a throaty moan. It seemed with his head free from her grip he could do so much more with that clever tongue.

"Fuck, David, god don't stop," she cried out and he played with different patterns with his tongue as his fingers sped up just a fraction and twisted just enough to find a place even more sensitive than the other. "Ah!" She yelped and tilted her hips once more, uncertain if it was to get away or to find more. He didn't lose his spot and because of it, she was quickly teetering on the edge, "I'm coming, oh fuck I am coming," she whimpered as she stretched her arms higher and his grip tightened on her hip as his moan hummed against her swollen clit. It was the piece that did her in.

She twisted and she screamed and he didn't stop. He kept going until her entire body was twitching and her voice had run out. With one final kiss to her clit he crawled back on top of her and she tried to shake her head clear of the buzz in her head as she tried and failed to catch her breath. Their faces were mere inches apart and when he hovered his fingers over her parted lips she did as he had silently instructed. She took them in her mouth and sucked them clean.

His cock had been hard since before he had lifted her on that damn counter. Now that he had heard her climax and could feel her tongue against his fingers, it was aching against the confines of his boxer briefs and unzipped jeans. When he pulled his fingers from her mouth he kissed her again, moaning at the lingering taste of her on her own tongue. She seemed to know all too well what he wanted next for her hand pulled at his front pocket on his jeans while the other slipped inside the band of his boxer briefs and took hold of his hard length.

Her hands were warm and soft and when he stopped the kiss to enjoy the feel of her, he felt his confidence sky rocket at the satisfied and incredibly needy moan that left her lips once she had sized him. She didn't say a word but her demand to have him fill her was received loud and clear. Her hand pumped and her fingernails gently scratched which had shivers flying down his spine and whispered curses leaving with his heavy exhales.

When he stood up to pull his remaining clothing off, she quickly rolled up on to her knees and had every intention of pushing her back down until she flicked her tongue over his tip. If she was offering, he wasn't going to say no. A low and guttural moan left his mouth when she started bobbing her head in time with her hand and the flat of her warm tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his cock. With a series of moans and swears he tangled his hand in her dark silky hair and pulled it away from her face so he could watch her suck with that pretty mouth of hers.

She knew just where to get him, just where to lick, just when to suck, just where to gently scrape her teeth before filling her mouth again. She was driving him crazy with so many sensations he had never felt before and ones he never wanted to stop feeling. But as much as he loved what she was doing, this was not how he wanted to come and she was quickly getting him right to the edge. He wanted to bury himself inside her.

With the smallest increase of his grip on her hair she withdrew her mouth from his cock and sat up tall on her knees so she could nip at his jaw while her hand continued working. He tried pushing her down but she had different plans and instead pulled him down and turned him around so he sat on the edge of the bed with his weight braced on his elbows and she straddled his lap. She watched him with utter arousal as she rocked her hips and slid her wet centre over his ready cock just to tease. His gaze was focused on the friction and his lips formed a slack 'o' to allow his shaky breaths to pass.

When she could no longer take the tease she took him in her hand and slowly sunk down on him with a small gasp and a long low moan. His brow furrowed and his moan mingled with hers as she slowly rocked her hips to accustom herself with him. He was long and thick but not too much and she couldn't remember the last time she had been so completely and uncontrollably horny. If he allowed her, she was going to take as many rounds out of him as he could handle. They could feel guilty later when they didn't feel so high on one another.

"Shit, Regina," he hissed as he caught her eye and held it as ecstasy and hunger ran amuck on her face, "you feel so good."

"Oh you have no idea," she groaned with a single slow shake of her head and then started fucking him. It started slow but it didn't take long for her to pick up the pace so they were both moaning and building up pleasure. He sat up quickly once more and helped guide her hips as he kissed her neck and sucked at the tender skin, drawing moans out of her as often as he pleased.

Her body moved against his chest and her hips rocked with ever rise and fall and she did it just right. She wasn't kidding. He had no idea how good she could feel around him. He did get his way in the end though. Before either of them came, he pulled her down on to the bed and came at her from behind, pressing his body against her back as he slipped his arm under her head to keep it up and taking her jaw in his teeth as he lifted her leg on to his hip and slid inside her once more. He revelled in the sharp and choked gasp that reached his ears and as he feasted on her neck, she stretched her head back in to his shoulder with loud moans and screams.

He pounded against her, skin slapping skin as she reached behind her and clawed at his hip. It was hard to breath and her whole body vibrated and fought the oncoming orgasm so she could enjoy the build up for just a little while longer. He was absolutely relentless and she had never been more grateful for that silence spell than right then with Henry asleep down the hall. She was screaming and panting and swearing and he was not much better with his words against her ear. Asking her if she liked that. Of course she did. He was fucking her absolutely senseless as his hand squeezed her breast and his mouth latched on to her wherever he could reach.

"Oh fuck!" She shouted out through a higher pitched cry and the lack of oxygen reaching her lungs caused her to go dizzy. Her voice bounced with every thrust and his voice against her ear and neck kept her in a daze she was more than happy to stay in. He felt so good and her insides were coiled and ready to spring in to an orgasm and he pushed her there with his thumb rubbing her clit. She came with a scream and her body tried to squirm away from him but there was nowhere to go with one arm under her neck and over her chest so his hand was squeezing her breast and the other over her stomach and clit. So she shook and screamed his name as she pushed her head back in to his shoulder and left wet kisses and firm bites on her neck.

"Regina I'm-"

"Don't you dare fucking stop," she cut of his growl with a shaky but demanding whimper. He obeyed. He kept going with heavy breaths and low groans mingling with her whimpers and shouts and with a few unrhythmic jerks of his cock inside her, he came and the warmth shot her in to a new level of her orgasm that had her gritting her teeth and moaning as loud as her quivering muscles would allow. She couldn't breathe the pressure was too much and lights danced in her open eyes as he continued to fuck her senseless. He picked just the right spot to start to slow down and ease her out of it and this time when she rocked her head back in to his shoulder, he caught her in a sloppy kiss that had her burning for more from him all over again.

She allowed for a minute or two to cool down as she kissed him for all he was worth before she slipped off of his cock and rolled over so she could push him on his back and crawl on top of him. "Fuck me again," she demanded lowly and he grinned. She followed his pull on her thighs and her grin grew all the more delighted and mischievous the closer he pulled her to his mouth. Her stomach fluttered in heat and anticipation when he stopped her on her knees with her clit right above his mouth and as her fingers played with her breasts, he lifted his head and sucked. Hard. Her lips instantly parted with a sharp gasp and her hips sharply rocked in to his mouth at the jolt of pleasure.

"Yes," she moaned slowly and dropped one hand to grip his hair for balance, "fuck, yes," she breathed on a sharp breath and his hands grabbed her ass. She could barely stand herself when his tongue dipped inside her.


End file.
